This invention relates generally to rack-mounted computing equipment, and in particular to mechanisms for mounting power distribution units to a rack.
Power distribution units (PDUs) are typically used to provide power to multiple servers and other devices mounted on a rack. Conventionally, a rack includes two or four vertical rack posts with rectangular cross sections. Conventionally, a PDU is vertically mounted to the outside of one of the rack posts, causing the PDU to protrude from the rest of the rack. Alternatively, a PDU with the same shape as a rack-mounted server is mounted in the area between the posts of the rack. However, mounting the PDU between the rack posts occupies space that could otherwise be used to house additional servers.